Talk to Me
by ayatalia
Summary: Talking seemed to be a difficult thing to do after the war. But to move on, they had to start voicing out what they feel. SuFin. A request from Raivis-Latvijas.


Here's a one-shot featuring the SuFin pairing. :)

This is for Raivis-Latvijas, as she requested it. I hope this is okay with you!

*Writing this fic made me sad and even tear up a bit. Hoho~. Try listening to "Hikari (Piano Version)" by Utada Hikaru. It's the theme from Kingdom Hearts. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Talk to Me<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of the whistling kettle rang in the quiet kitchen. Finland turned off the stove, carefully picking up the kettle and pouring the hot water into two mugs then stirred the contents. The coffee was ready.<p>

"Sve," Finland placed the navy blue mug on the table. "Here's your coffee."

Sweden closed his book and gave a nod of thanks. Picking up his mug, he took a gulp, feeling the warmth it brought to his body.

"Would you like some more cream or sugar?"

The Swede shook his head no, and then let his eyes wander off to the snowy scene outside the window.

Finland slowly lost his smile as he stared at the sweetened coffee he made. The little foams reminded him of the past that he was sure Sweden couldn't let go of.

_It was one of the greatest wars men and nations have ever witnessed and became a part of. Finland was on Germany's side, although in truth he didn't really want to be a part of it. He didn't want to be on any side at all. He was a minor character in that war, though, but he still joined for the fact that Russia was attacking him and he needed help. Sweden, on the other hand, was completely neutral. Of course, who would want to join that war?_

_However, there was no changing the past._

Sweden stood up, taking his coffee and book along, and made his way back into his bedroom.

Finland stopped him. "Sve…"

He turned around, his face a mix of confusion and hesitance.

"Sve…" the small Finnish man quietly said his words. "Talk to me…?"

Sweden looked down, but still continued upstairs. Finland heard the closing of the door, and he sat back down on his chair, his heart hurting and eyes welling up.

* * *

><p>Sweden lay down on his bed, his hand over his head.<p>

"_We can't afford to let our men into battle," Sweden's boss said. "I know you're worried about the others but we have our people to protect, too."_

He couldn't blame his boss. Of course they had to protect their people, and neutrality was the best way. No one would bother them, and no one would say that they were too involved in the war or too lax on it.

Yet he never stopped to think about how Finland was doing.

All Sweden wanted was to go see him at their base, but the advisors forbade it, reasoning that it was too much of a risk. The Axis might take him as a comrade, while the Allies will think of him as their enemy, both ending in the loss of his neutrality. Sweden wouldn't win at any choice and so he sat back and just continued to wish for Finland's safety. The Finn was a great sniper and could defend himself well, but that didn't stop him either for blaming himself for not making any decision of his own accord.

* * *

><p>Now that the war has ended and peace was achieved, Sweden and Finland began living together again like they used to. Although everything seemed normal at first, there was a heavy atmosphere among them. Sweden carried his own shame for not helping Finland, while Finland wanted to tell him it was not his fault. But neither was talking, and thus neither could apologize to one and comfort the other.<p>

It has been quite a while, Finland recalled, and Sweden still hasn't talked to him. Sure, Sweden wasn't the most talkative, but he talked to _him_ at least. They used to tell stories and news to each other on the couch by the fireplace, and they used to cook a lot together, too. They'd tell each other of their dreams for the future. Finland would watch Sweden when he'd practice making basic furniture. He remembered him saying how he had quite an interest in them, thus his expertise on repairs and the like.

Finland missed those days.

War has never been kind to anybody at all.

* * *

><p>"Sve…" Finland knocked on his door but there was no answer. He held his head low, a few tears flowing, and whispered, "… Talk to me…"<p>

On the other side of the wooden barrier, Sweden leaned on it, hearing the gentle sobs. He'd like to talk, but he didn't feel confident enough. He may be confident on the field, but Finland could make him feel otherwise. He felt he was a failure to him.

* * *

><p>The following days witnessed a heavier silence in the house. Finland wasn't talking anymore, either. He'd do his chores normally, but without speaking at all. There were no more small talks, singing, or even reading the recipes aloud while he cooked.<p>

Sweden noticed this.

It didn't make him happy.

Even their dog, Hanatamago, seemed worried for the two.

* * *

><p>On a particularly cold night, Finland had prepared the fireplace early. Once the logs crackled and the flame set ablaze warmly, he sat on the couch contentedly with Hanatamago nestled on his lap asleep.<p>

Sweden descended the stairs quietly, catching a glance of the back of Finland's head. His heart stopped, but he knew it was time for him to speak. Their relationship was going nowhere and he wouldn't have wanted that to happen.

Carefully inching from behind the couch, he wrapped his arms around Finland, his head catching the whiff of the Finn's sweet-smelling shampoo.

"Sve?"

Upon hearing that voice, Sweden felt relieved.

"Talk to me…?" he asked.

Finland was a little bit surprised, but happy that at last Sweden spoke.

"Yes… Of course I'll talk to you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

Sweden's embrace tightened. "Should h've been th're for you…"

"… You're thinking about that again…" Finland gently shifted his position, so he could look at his partner's face. "You did the right thing by not getting involved."

"… Th't w'sn't th' right thing to do…"

"Don't blame yourself." Finland motioned to the vacant space beside him on the couch. "Why don't you sit down?"

Sweden did so and Finland rested his head on the Swede's chest. It was just like before, when they'd just relax by the fire, as if there were only him and Finland in the world.

"I should've stayed out of the war like you did…"

"I w's w'rried 'bout you…"

Finland smiled. "Somehow, I knew you were. And that's what made me want to do my best to end the war and come back home."

"Th'y wouldn't let m' see you…" Sweden said sadly. "I w'nted to go but…"

"As I said, you did the right thing."

"I'm glad y're safe"

"I'm glad you are, too"

Hanatamago woke up and gave a little bark, and then hopped from Finland's lap to Sweden's.

Finland gave a little chuckle. "She missed you"

Sweden patted the dog on the head as it lay down again to sleep.

"'M gonna m'ke a table t'morrow," he said. "Help me?"

"You know I'll just get in your way"

"Watch me?"

Finland smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? I hope you did. :)<p>

Please R&R, dearies. Take care. :)


End file.
